


in any universe, you are my dark star

by buckys_bitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: Charlie comes home to grieve his brother after the war and quickly becomes friends with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy who feels lost.Nobody asked for this but I’m doing it. Title from Superposition by Young the Giant.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	in any universe, you are my dark star

After the war, life felt meaningless. At least to Harry Potter it did.

His whole life was spent fighting a man he was born to hate, born to kill. Harry didn’t know what or who he was after defeating Voldemort. Nobody did, really. Expecting a child to defeat the most dangerous wizard of all time was an impossible task in and of itself; was he supposed to get a job now? 

Harry lived at the Burrow for a few months after the war, just to recoup. He couldn’t go to Privet, for obvious reasons, and he couldn’t go to Grimmauld, as it was too obvious of a hiding spot to the Ministry. The Weasleys didn’t mind having an extra mourner on Fred’s behalf, especially not Molly who considered Harry to be one of her own. 

By an astonishing surprise, Charlie made it home to grieve with his family. Molly expected him to be home, but knew that his heart was in Romania. Charlie felt it necessary to help his parents and siblings through this tough time, despite barely knowing them anymore. 

Bill was scarred and married; Percy was a dutiful Ministry servant like he’d always known he’d be; George was...successful, but destroyed by Fred, who Charlie might’ve missed the most; Ron was confident despite his awkward lankiness, and he was completely ate up with Hermione, his loving girlfriend; and Ginny, his sweet baby sister, was now a passionate young woman. Most of them only knew Charlie from his name, stories, and photographs. 

When he stepped in the door, only his parents and Bill could recognize him. It took a minute for George and Ron to get up and hug him. Ginny didn’t even stand up for an attempt at a hug. Charlie felt as though he was punched in the stomach. 

Harry stood up and hugged him, though. Ginny was adverse to touch, especially to those she didn’t know, but Harry craved it. Charlie hugged back despite their estrangement and the fact he only knew Harry as the boy from the papers and Ron’s best friend. 

“How’s everyone?” Charlie asked Harry dumbly. “As well as they can be. Surviving. How are you?” Harry replied. Charlie didn’t bother with an answer; they both knew. They stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, watching the Weasley siblings sit around and chat about everything and nothing. 

“I know you love your work, but do you miss them?” Harry asked. “Every damn day. It never ceases,” Charlie whispered. “They know why you’re gone,” Harry said consolingly. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t even know my own family. Ginny-.” 

“-is standoffish to begin with. It’s not you. Give her time,” Harry said justly. “You’re a bit more than Ron’s best friend, aren’t you?” Charlie asked with a smile. Harry shyly smiled back. “He’s more clever than he lets on,” Hermione said, pushing past them from the kitchen to sit with Ron. 

Molly and Arthur were pleasantly surprised to find that their son had found his way home after they’d gotten back from their trip into town. They hugged Charlie tightly, then kissed him on the head for good measure. “Always nice to have one more mouth to feed,” Mrs. Weasley said without a hint of sarcasm. 

Charlie helped his mom prep the food and set the table. The other siblings were still in the living room chatting amongst each other. “Do they really not help Mum with the cooking?” he asked Harry who was sat at the dinner table reading. “I’ve never seen a Weasley in this kitchen who wasn’t eating, if that answers your question,” Harry said. 

Charlie scoffed. “All those years of her teaching me to have proper manners and those kids have none?” he asked incredulously. Harry had to hold in a laugh. Charlie was no foreigner to him in this house— he was Molly Weasley 2.0. “I think that went out the window when Fred and— Fred and George were born,” the laughter died in his mouth as he thought of Fred. Charlie lost his half-smile. 

“I heard you complaining of my children not having proper manners, but I raised you special. You’re mummy’s little helper, remember?” Mrs. Weasley said as she came into the dining room. A bright smile was painted on her face and it was hard to not reciprocate. 

Harry burst out into laughter and Charlie externally cringed. “Mum, I’m far too old to be your little helper anymore,” Charlie said, but it came off as more of a whine. “Right, you’re my wide helper,” she said, and mimicked the bulkiness of his chest. 

Charlie was unlike his brothers in that he was toned and muscular as well as tall. Bill was a bit more defined than George, Fred, or Ron ever were, but never as much as Charlie. Working with dragons was a difficult business in and of itself, and was only made harder by his lack of strength. He was encouraged by his superiors to take a sabbatical to do some physical training. 

Harry couldn’t help but notice the only defining Weasley traits Charlie had were his red hair and freckles. Outside of the Burrow, Hogwarts, and the wizarding community in England, Charlie was just Charlie. He could even be Charles if he wanted. His family meant nothing in Romania. 

Maybe that’s why he missed them so much. All he belonged to was his job there, and even they went home at the end of the day. Family never ends. 

“Look, even Harry thinks you’re wide,” Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing to him with her hand out from behind Charlie. She then headed back to the kitchen to check on the food. “Do not mention this to anyone,” Charlie threatened. “I wasn’t even thinking about it,” Harry said, putting his hands up defensively. “My lips are sealed.” 

Charlie spent most of his time with Harry, especially when the topic of Fred was brought up. Charlie felt like more of an outsider than Harry was, even to his own mother. He asked Harry all of his questions because Harry would answer him surely and correctly and not tease him about it. 

Charlie already felt horrible for not knowing who Scabbers really was or that Ginny and Harry were a thing but were better off as friends. He knew that if he asked his family, they would look at him with eyes full of pity or as if he had three heads. Harry was kind enough to understand and not pass judgement. 

Harry understood only because he wanted what Charlie had. He had a whole life separate from this one where he was under no obligation to be who he was expected to be or have his name follow him. He could lie through his teeth to his own mother, and she would be none the wiser. Nobody knows what Charlie did in Romania but Charlie. 

“They haven’t asked about you yet,” Harry said blatantly. Charlie was only getting a sip of water before returning to his pickup game of Quidditch with Ron, but Harry stopped him in his tracks. “What?” he asked. That reminded him, he wanted to take his shirt off. “Nobody knows about Romania,” Harry said, trying to look away as Charlie peeled off his top.

“I’m trying to keep it that way. Seems to be better for us all,” Charlie said, turning around. That was the end of that conversation. Harry watched as Charlie rejoined Ron with his broom. There were scars all over Charlie’s torso and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if those were from the dragons or Hogwarts. 

Later that night, Charlie came in with a raging sunburn and Ron followed with laughter. “You won’t think it’s funny when you turn red as a beet next time you go outside. Just wait,” Charlie seethed, and was as red in the face as he was angry. “Oh, be nice to your brother. This is a bit comical,” Mr. Weasley said, barely holding in his own laughter. 

“You’re going to need some aloe vera on soon or it’ll be unbearable when you go to sleep,” Hermione said. “I’ve got some,” George said with a smile. “I don’t trust you,” Charlie frowned, pointing to George. “Harry, would you help me find some aloe upstairs please?” 

Harry was startled from his book. “Sure, yeah, of course.” He stood up and followed Charlie up the rickety staircase. “Where do you think it might be?” Harry asked. “I know exactly where it is,” was all Charlie said in reply. Harry went quiet. 

Charlie did indeed know where it was (the vast medicine closet in the hall) and went off to the bathroom. Harry followed. All Charlie did was begin to apply the aloe on his arms in the mirror, gasping in shock at the coldness of the lotion, then humming in pleasure at the relief. Harry just sat and watched dumbly. 

“They don’t know because I don’t know how to tell them,” Charlie finally said. “Tell them what?” Harry asked. “That I’m happier there than I could ever be here,” Charlie said. “They know that,” Harry replied quickly, shaking his head. “They know but nobody’s ever said it. Nobody wants to say it. It’s depressing.” 

Harry didn’t reply. Charlie continued to rub aloe on himself. “Will you do my back? I can’t reach,” he asked Harry, then handed him the bottle as if he had no other choice. Harry walked into the small room and squeezed lotion out on his hand, smooshed the big bits around his palms, then spread them across Charlie’s back. 

Charlie hissed and arched away from Harry’s hands slightly. “Sorry,” Harry said, then pulled his hands back, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Charlie shook his head, to which his ponytail swished. “Didn’t hurt, just surprised me is all. It felt good, actually. Please keep going.” 

Harry did so. They sat in silence once more. Harry then found a particularly large, wide scar on Charlie’s shoulder blade. “Tell me why they won’t really ask about Romania,” he whispered. Charlie sighed. “You know them, always busy. Fred’s more important than me right now.” 

“Your mother hasn’t seen your face in seven years. Of course she wants to know how you’ve been away from her. They’re walking on eggshells to make sure you’re not volatile,” Harry said quite confidently. Charlie turned around slowly, which was a bit intimidating to Harry due to their almost-one-foot height difference. 

“Eggshells?” Charlie asked softly. Harry nodded solemnly. “They’re scared to upset you. You could leave and never come back. They love and miss you, too,” he said. “Upset me? They know they could never upset me,” Charlie said confusedly. “Do they? You’re scary now, Charlie,” Harry said, pointing to one of Charlie’s very large arms. 

Charlie looked hurt. “Talk about your work at dinner. Tell them about your dragons. I promise you they want to know,” Harry said consolingly. 

So Charlie did. He told stories of this one Hungarian Horntail, Chelsey, who was too attached to his owner and didn’t know how to be a dragon in the wild. It was Charlie’s first rehabilitation case, and he didn’t have much guidance, so he did what he thought was normal: he acted like a mother dragon teaching her baby how to be a dragon. Apparently, Chelsey learned so quickly that his release set a record and changed company policy. Charlie’s method fixed their rehabilitation program and increased their success rates. 

The Weasleys loved his story and were enraptured in his telling of it. Molly sat with her chin in her hand the whole time. Harry sat back and watched how animated Charlie would get while telling the story, speaking of his dragons as if they were his own flesh and blood.Hermione watched Harry eye up another Weasley. 

“Honestly, you’re just as head over heels as I was,” she said, nose still in a book. Her and Harry were sat out in the sun the next day as Charlie and Ron were back at playing Quidditch. “I’m what?” he asked. “Head over heels. For Charlie, of course,” she said, pulling her sunglasses down so Harry could see her eyes. “But remember, he’s not the Charlie you’ve heard about. He’s whatever he wants to be now.” 

Harry looked at her funny. “I’ve only heard about Charlie being a great Quidditch player and captain, not much else. He and I are pretty close, thank you very much,” he said a bit indignantly. “Oh, I know. I’ve seen the way you two huddle off together. It’s quite cute, actually. He confides in you. It’s really quite a shame you haven’t realized why.” 

“And why do you think he confides in me, besides the fact that I’m a-part of this family just as much as you are?” Harry demanded. “Harry, have you seen Charlie lately? Spoken to him? He’s the epitome of an attractive man. Yet, he seems to be single. He could have anyone he wants, but alas, he can find no one. Except you, it seems,” she said smugly. 

Ron and Charlie landed a few feet from them, breathless and grossly sweaty. Charlie had a devilish grin on his face and Ron was frowning deeply. “I’ve got a horrible sunburn, Hermione,” he said. “Oh, dear, let’s get some aloe on you to heal you right up,” she said, then headed off inside with him, but not before winking at Harry. 

“What’s that about?” Charlie asked, waking up beside Harry. “Can’t I just chat with my best friend?” Harry said irritatedly, unable to look Charlie in the eye. He then stormed inside. Bill walked out to see Charlie, less red than yesterday, but confused. 

“Why did Harry storm to his room?” Bill asked. “Why would I know?” Charlie replied. “He was out here alone with you! Did you ask him about Voldemort or something?” Bill pushed. 

“Why- why would I ask about Voldemort?” 

“I don’t know, you two seem to have friendly conversations about everything-.”

“That’s not friendly conversation, Bill!” 

“I know, which is why I asked!” 

“Boys!” Molly shouted from the back door. “Get inside. Lunch is ready.” Charlie was glaring at Bill who wasn’t so happy with his brother, either. “Just don’t ask him about his schooling,” Bill mumbled. “I’m not!” Charlie shouted, then headed upstairs to take a shower. 

“What was that about?” Ginny asked. Bill shrugged. “Harry.” 

At lunch, Charlie kept his distance from both Harry and Bill. Ron asked for another dragon story, but he wasn’t in the mood. Everyone fed off his energy and the room felt heavy. 

“I’ll have none of this. Cheer up, all of you,” Mrs. Weasley demanded. “Mum-,” George began. “No! I know it’s hard without your brother here, but we have Charlie for his short stay. We need to make the most of what we have,” she said, her voice softer as she went on. Everyone hung their heads. 

“I’ll be here as long as you need me here,” Charlie said. “We always need you here, son,” Arthur said. “But we couldn’t take you away from Romania longer than necessary,” Molly finished. Charlie frowned more than normal. 

“I’m trying to be here for everyone but it’s hard when I feel like I’m an outsider in my own family,” he said. “You’re not an outsider,” Bill said. “You’re not,” George insisted. “We just didn’t want you to get upset with something we did,” Ron said. Charlie looked at Harry, who gestured to the table as if to say  _see? They don’t hate you_.

Charlie was quiet for a moment. He then looked to Ginny. “I’m not upset with you either,” she said, then leaned over to hug him. He seemed close to tears. “Now, can we all have a nice family lunch and then a game of Quidditch?” Mrs. Weasley asked. The table erupted in laughter and chatter.

The Quidditch match was Charlie, Harry, and Ron versus Bill, George, and Ginny. Bill felt it unfair that he and George were on a team together and were barely defendable against two team captains and the youngest seeker of the century. Ron reminded him he was on a team with a professional and Bill calmed down.

Ginny truly did whoop their asses. 

She and Harry were the seekers, Ron and George were keepers, and Bill and Charlie were the beaters. It took two and a half hours for Ginny to find the snitch, and for the last thirty minutes, the Weasley boys sat around in the air waiting for their sister and Harry to return.

They all were a bit pinked up when the game was over. Harry was the least affected and the most tan. Charlie’s old burn had developed more freckles across his nose and shoulders. Harry couldn’t help but notice that he looked more adorable with them than without.

“Quit starin’,” George said as he wiped his brow of sweat. “Me?” Harry asked. “Yeah, at my brother. Either make a move or not, but don’t stare,” George repeated. “You sound like your mother,” Harry laughed. “ _ Never _ say that again,” George threatened, then headed upstairs for a shower.

“What was that about?” Charlie asked. He was already shirtless. Harry looked up in his eyes to avoid looking anywhere else. “Oh, nothing. Just him teasing us for losing. What’s up?” Harry asked. “Just wondering if you’d want to come to my room to hang out?” Charlie asked. “After showers?” Harry clarified. “Definitely. I’ve got to get my hair down, it’s giving me a massive headache,” Charlie said. “I’ll be there in half an hour,” Harry said, then went to the upstairs hall bath to bathe.

When he walked up to the top floor to get to Charlie’s room, Harry saw him leaning up against his doorframe and talking to Bill who was across the hall. Charlie was shirtless and his hair was down. Despite how thick it looked, it barely reached his shoulders. Harry wanted to turn around, catch his breath, then come back later when Charlie was more tolerable, but Bill spotted him before he could do that.

“Hey! Are you here to see what Charlie got while in Romania?” Bill asked. “I guess so. What did you get?” Harry asked Charlie. “Harry probably already knows about this because it’s muggle, but basically they have playing pictures for an hour or so. I got one called The Dark Crystal from a couple years ago.”

Harry chuckled a bit. “The Dark Crystal is one of my favorite movies. I think you two will like it,” he said. “Let’s get comfortable on my bed and watch it,” Charlie said, then led the way to his room. Bill followed happily, but Harry was a little more hesitant.

They went and sat on Charlie’s queen sized bed and stared at a little screen for two hours. Charlie and Bill were enthralled with a moving, continuous picture, especially one with sound. Harry thought it was a bit funny that they didn’t know about movies.

When it was over, Bill looked dazed. “I don’t think I’ll ever see something that great with my own two eyes ever again,” he said. Charlie smiled at Harry. “I’m sure you will, Harry’s probably got loads of suggestions of things to watch,” he said. “I do,” Harry added, “we could even go watch it with a bunch of strangers in a theater in town.”

“With muggles? Should we take dad?” Bill asked. Charlie and Harry giggled like little girls. “Go to bed, Bill. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Charlie said, somewhat forcing his brother out of his room. Then it was just Harry left, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Charlie climbed on and sat in front of Harry. “Was that fun?” he asked. Harry smiled brightly. “It reminded me of when I got to pick a movie out at the store for my ninth birthday. I wore it out within weeks, sadly. But watching it now, it makes me happy,” he confessed. Charlie looked at him somewhat funnily. “You haven’t grown up at all, have you?” he asked. He and Harry both burst into laughter.

They fell back to lay on the bed. There was a comfortable silence between them as the laughter died down. 

“Have you been told not to ask about my past?” Harry asked quickly. “A bit. Did you want me to ask?” Charlie replied, his voice softer than normal.

Harry propped his head up on his elbow and saw Charlie’s gorgeous hair spread around his head like a halo. The freckles dotted his face generously, but Harry couldn’t say it was a bad thing. Charlie’s eyes were as brown as his siblings’, but they had a different glow to them than Ron or Ginny’s did. His lips looked soft, soft enough to kiss forever.

Harry stopped thinking.

“I was just wondering if you thought to not ask on your own accord. You can, if you want,” he said, then laid back down. “Well, I didn’t want to be rude. All I knew about you before I came home was that you killed Voldemort and that Ron adores you,” Charlie confessed. Harry thought on Charlie’s words for a moment.

“I died. I died to defeat him. I don’t know anyone else who’s died and come back to life.Have you met someone who’s died and come back to life? Besides me, I mean,” Harry asked. “No, I can’t say I have,” Charlie replied. “Death comes easier to me than conversation,” Harry said. “Death. Can you believe that?”

It was Charlie’s turn to examine Harry. He saw worry and discontent. For someone so young, Harry seemed so drained of everything. His eyelids were droopy. His eyes were exhausted and dark rings had taken up residence underneath. Harry was lost.

“I can,” Charlie whispered. Harry looked at him. “But only because you’re you.” Charlie placed a hand on Harry’s chin, which moved up to cup his cheek. “You’ve been through lifetimes of agony, Harry. And you’re here, now, with me, lying on my bed. I think the universe is in love with me.”

Charlie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry sat straight up in alarm.

“Have I done something wrong?” Charlie asked. “No, nothing at all. I’m just— I’m a bit tired. It’s time for me to head to sleep. I’ll have to see you tomorrow morning,” Harry said quickly, hopping out of Charlie’s bed. “Oh, okay. Well, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything,” Charlie said dejectedly. “You haven’t,” Harry said, not even sounding sure of himself. “Good night.”

He left the room without another word from neither him nor Charlie. “Okay, goodnight,” Charlie said to his empty room.

Harry didn’t look Charlie in the eye for a week afterwards.

Charlie tried to speak to him many times, but every time, Harry brushed him off for something else. Harry spent a lot of time inside, hidden away in his room alone. Not even Ron or Hermione were allowed inside.

Finally, three weeks after the kiss, Charlie got to speak to Harry alone. The whole family was out on a picnic, but Harry declined the invitation. Unbeknownst to Harry, Charlie also declined and stayed home in hopes of catching him for a word.

Charlie was sitting on the counter when Harry snuck down to the kitchen, presumably for something to eat. “Hello,” Charlie said. “Hi,” Harry said awkwardly. “Please, don’t let me stop you from getting lunch,” Charlie said, gesturing to the fridge.

Harry slowly walked to the fridge and opened it. “They took all the ready made stuff,” he complained. “Ah, looks like we’ll have to make a meal. No matter, I’ll make us sandwiches,” Charlie smiled. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

Charlie dropped the facade. “Okay, look. I can’t handle you not talking to me. We’ve been friends for months now. I’m sorry if the kiss was over the line, but we can both forget about it and move on if you’d like,” he said. Harry walked closer to him. “I would have let you kiss me again if I knew you were going to stay here a little longer than you plan to.”

Charlie looked dumbfounded. “Harry, you’re- you don’t have to make me feel better,” he said. “Why would I open up about my biggest insecurities if I didn’t want to be around you?” Harry asked. “Hell if I know. I’m not the brains,” Charlie said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Tell me this: if you didn’t think I was happy with the kiss, why wouldn’t I have outed you?” he asked. Charlie shrugged. “You do make a good point. But that doesn’t matter now, does it?” He pulled Harry closer to him, almost to the point where Harry could wrap his arms around Charlie’s waist and kiss him senseless if he wanted.

“Charlie-.”

“Harry.”

Charlie wasn’t going to give in without a fight. “You know that if your mother found out she’d probably have a heart attack,” Harry said. “Give her more credit than that!” Charlie exclaimed exasperatedly. His face warmed up when Harry stood flush against the counter between his legs. Harry’s hands naturally found their way to Charlie’s thighs.

Harry scoffed at himself. “You better be right about this,” he said softly, then kissed Charlie. This time, Charlie wove his fingers through Harry’s unruly hair and kissed him like he meant it. When they pulled apart, Harry was smiling brightly.

“Charlie Weasley, get off this counter and kiss me like you mean it,” he said teasingly. Charlie did as told, sliding off the counter in front of Harry. Instead of being three or so inches taller, he now stood seven inches above Harry. “Are you going to stand on your tippy toes?” he asked before leaning down to resume kissing Harry.

They stood in the kitchen like that for some time, just exchanging soft kisses and being together. “I’m still hungry,” Harry whispered, sending Charlie into untamed laughter. He pulled Harry into his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Never change, Harry. Never change,” he said, then set out to make their sandwiches.

When the rest of the Weasleys came home, they burst through the door with loud laughter. Harry and Charlie jumped apart from where they were seated at the dining room table. “Oh! Boys! You missed out on some fun times!” Arthur said. “Oh really?” Charlie asked, smiling at Harry. “Yes! Bill told us what a movie was!” Arthur continued. 

“I bet Hermione took over on that one, didn’t she?” Harry asked. Hermione then walked in behind Mr. Weasley carrying a picnic basket with her sunglasses pushed up on her forehead. “I can’t believe you watched Dark Crystal without me!” she said, sounding scandalized. Harry laughed. “I would’ve told you if I had known you like it.”

The Weasleys plopped themselves down at the table. None of them made conversation, they just enjoyed the relief of the sun that being inside gave them. “Hot day, is it?” Charlie asked. He placed his hand on Harry’s knee and squeezed tightly. Harry fought the urge to blush.

“It’s finally starting to cool down out and it was still 26° out,” Molly said, fanning herself. Harry cast a cooling charm on the room. “Thank you dear. Nobody’s been able to remember that in ages,” she said. Harry held up his book. “It’s an old charms book Flitwick gave me a few years ago. It’s actually quite useful,” he said.

They sat around and talked for hours until it was dark. “Oh, I should get started on dinner, shouldn’t I?” Mrs. Weasley asked. “I’d actually quite like to head into town, Molly,” Arthur said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Now you know we only go out when there’s something special,” she chided her husband. 

“Mrs. Weasley, I have enough to pay for dinner and a movie,” Harry said. “You do?” Molly asked. “Yes, my uncle left me some money when they had to leave their home. I have just enough to cover us all,” he said. “If you’re sure, then we’ll do it,” she said. He hugged her.

The rest of the family crowded around the door to get ready to get ready to apparate into town. “I’m doing this one tiny thing to show you that when I can, I’ll take care of this family. It’s the least I can do to repay you for all you’ve done for me,” he whispered. Molly smiled at him. “There’s no need, Harry. You’re one of my own.”

She placed an arm around his waist as they walked from the dining room to the entryway. “Just because I’m like one of your sons doesn’t mean that I can’t take care of you,” Harry mumbled. “I’m only saying that you don’t have to do anything for me to know that you love me,” Molly said, smiling up at him.

They all apparated into town together. There was a small restaurant the family went to on small occasions that was happy to have them back on a day that wasn’t one of their nine birthdays. Afterwards, they migrated to a small theater on the outskirts of town and let Mr. Weasley choose the movie. 

After a successful night out, they apparated back home. All of them were exhausted and said their good nights before heading to bed.

Soon, Charlie and Harry were the only ones left up.

“Do you wanna watch Dark Crystal again?” Charlie asked, placing his foot over Harry’s. “Do you  really  want to watch that movie?” Harry asked, leaning in to Charlie’s chest. “I have others you might like?” Charlie suggested. Harry looked up at him and he smiled coyly.

“I want to see the others you have,” Harry said quietly. Charlie raced him up the stairs all the way to the top floor. When they reached there, they were out of breath. Harry began to laugh uncontrollably, to which Charlie joined him.

Charlie quieted them down just enough to not wake Bill and they filtered into his room. Harry cast a silencing charm on the walls before slouching on Charlie’s bed. Charlie sat down next to him. “Silencing charm, eh?” he asked Harry, leaning in to him.

“You heard what I said?” Harry asked, almost intimidated by Charlie’s size. “Yeah, you weren’t very quiet about it,” Charlie said. He then got up and began to fish something out of his dresser drawers. “What’ve you got there?” 

Charlie held up a bottle of clear liquid. “Vodka. Good old-fashioned Russian vodka,” he said, handing it over to Harry. “Russian? When did you get to go to Russia?” Harry asked. Charlie didn’t answer, he just put a finger over his mouth to shush the younger wizard before laying down on his bed.

“A’you trying to get me drunk?” Harry demanded, shaking the bottlein front of Charlie’s face. “Take a fucking sip and pass it,” Charlie said, laughing. Harry unscrewed the cap and did as told, wincing at the flavor before handing it over.

“Did you get this off the street? It’s like piss,” Harry hissed. “I paid one whole ruble for this,” Charlie said, scandalized. He took a sip and almost spit it out. Harry eyed his reaction. “How much is that in pounds?” he asked. “Way less than I thought, apparently,” Charlie said, voice scratchy.

Harry laughed at him and took the vodka back. He took another sip and winced. “You really did pay dirt for this, didn’t you?” he laughed. Charlie laughed with him. “I spent more on using a public toilet than buying this,” he confessed. Harry almost hit him in the back of the head.

He stood up angrily and took the bottle with him. “And you still bought it?” he asked then took another horrible sip. “It still works, doesn’t it?” Charlie asked, reaching his arm out for the bottle. Harry took that as a sign that Charlie wanted him to get closer and sat on his knee.

Charlie snatched the bottle out of Harry’s hand without complaint. Instead, he wrapped his free arm around Harry’s waist. Harry leaned back into Charlie’s shoulder.

They sat like that for a while without any notion that someone would move. “I’m so touch starved, Charlie,” Harry whispered. “I can see,” Charlie said, capping the bottle and placing it on the floor next to his bed. “Can I overshare and you hold me?” Harry asked, looking into Charlie’s eyes. Charlie leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “You do whatever you need to to feel comfortable. I can listen, if that’s what you need.”

Harry got up and laid down on one side of Charlie’s bed. Charlie went up and laid down behind Harry in the other side. Slowly, Harry scooted back to let Charlie hesitantly wrap an arm around Harry’s waist, slip their legs together, and spoon him.

Harry laid out his entire childhood to Charlie, beginning with growing up under Petunia’s strict rules and ending when he fell asleep from the alcohol. Charlie had fallen asleep right after he’d learned about the end of Harry’s Hogwarts education, something he’d been holding out to hear.

They woke up to the sound of someone banging on Charlie’s door. Harry groggily got up to answer it, leaving a sleeping Charlie still in the bed. “Hello?” Harry asked, still rubbing his eyes. There was laughter from the other side of the doorframe, the origin of which Harry and no idea because his eyes decided to be itchy.

“Seems you and Charlie have gotten off on a better foot than I thought,” George snickered. “Ah, fuck off. Whad’you want?” Harry asked, then yawned and rubbed his forehead. “Mum’s been calling you two down for breakfast for ten minutes. She wants you down there now,” George said.

“Tell her we’ll be down when I can wake Charlie,” Harry said, then closed the door on George’s face. He then turned around and crawled back under Charlie’s arm and the covers. “I’ve been up, I just don’t want to leave this,” Charlie mumbled. He placed a kiss on Harry’s jaw below his ear.

Harry turned around to face him. “You’ve been up all this time?” he asked. “Yes, but you’re so warm,” Charlie said with a smile. Harry grabbed Charlie’s chin and brought his face down. They were eye level when Harry said, “you’re a devil,” and pulled Charlie into a kiss.

“See? If we’d gone downstairs, I wouldn’t have gotten a kiss,” Charlie said against Harry’s lips. Harry just left one last chaste kiss to Charlie before he pulled away to laugh. “Who knows? I might’ve kissed you. Maybe more, even. We’ll never know,” Harry said teasingly.

“Might as well go get some food then, yeah?” Charlie asked, then stretched. His hands remained on Harry’s hips. “I guess,” Harry said, trying not to smile. Charlie gave one of his lopsided grins and Harry caved.

They made their way down to breakfast slowly. When Mrs. Weasley could hear them on the lower-level stairs, she yelled at them for meandering. By the time they had reached the kitchen, Molly was standing alone with her hand on her hip.

“What took you boys so long?” she demanded. “We stayed up a little late last night, Mum. I’m sorry if we worried you,” Charlie said. Molly softened. “Get some oatmeal and go sit with your family in the living room,” she said, then left the room.

“You can weasel yourself out of anything, can’t you?” Harry asked. Charlie pulled his hair out from his fallen-out ponytail. “Almost anything,” he agreed, then led the way to the kitchen. He served both him and Harry a bowl of oats and topped it with strawberries and honey.

The two of them took their bowls into the living room where they plopped down on a loveseat. “Ah, you two finally showed up,” Ginny said, winking at Harry. Charlie stuck his tongue out at her. Hermione walked in from the other doorway that connected to the entryway and sat daintily on her leg next to Ron.

“So, we have news,” she said, looking around the room. “We’re looking for houses!” she announced. Everyone gasped. “Finally, you’re moving out!” George exclaimed. “Not yet, not yet. We’re just going to look for the next few weeks and then we’ll most likely be out,” she said.

“I’d like to clarify that we’re looking to get a house together,” Ron said, glaring at his siblings. Hermione just rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. She looked directly at Harry and nodded to Charlie. He tilted his head slightly to the right and smiled a bit. She grinned back.

“We’re going off today to go look if anyone wants to come,” she said. “I’d love to,” Ginny smiled. “Me too, if you don’t mind. I’ve gotta get out of this funk before I go back to work,” Bill said. “George?” Hermione asked. “Ah, why not,” he said.

“It’s settled,” Hermione smiled. “But what about-,” Charlie started. “Settled,” she cut him off, smiling more forcefully. “Okay then,” Charlie mumbled, finishing off his breakfast. Harry gave Hermione a little glare.

The group was off within an hour to go house hunting, Weasley parents included. Harry and Charlie were left alone yet again. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Charlie asked. He was sitting on his bed with his back up against his wall. Harry was perched on his lap, shirt pushed up and pajama pants low on his hips. “Hopefully a lot of things,” Harry said breathlessly.

Charlie finished him off while he was still fully clothed.

Harry came down from his high with his head on Charlie’s shoulder. “Fuck, will you do that again?” he asked, voice strained. Charlie laughed at him. “I will, I will. Recover first,” he said, pulling Harry’s sweatpants back up.

Harry kissed Charlie fervently, his thumb nearly missing Charlie’s eye when he placed his hand on Charlie’s cheek. Charlie, surprised, let his eyes flutter shut and grabbed Harry’s hips. Their teeth clacked harshly as Harry opened his mouth.

“Harry, Harry, slow down,” Charlie said, but Harry didn’t listen. He only kissed Charlie harder. “Harry!” Charlie said sharply. Harry pulled back quickly in shock. “I didn’t mean to scare you, but I think we need to talk about this first.”

Harry frowned. “You’re right. I’m sorry,” he said. “Don’t be, that was entirely fine,” Charlie laughed, squeezing Harry’s sides. “I would’ve let it continue under different circumstances, but we need to talk about this.” Harry looked away.

“Hey. Green eyes. Look at me,” Charlie said softly, pushing Harry’s chin up with his pointer finger. “You can tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours,” he said. Harry blushed and smiled. “Alright, alright. It’s been a while since... I’ve... been taken care of,” he said, his words trailing off.

Charlie smiled coyly, a sight Harry was becoming accustomed to quickly. “You haven’t been with anyone since Ginny, have you?” Charlie asked. “Ah, never was with Ginny. I lost it to a friend from school right after we cut things off,” Harry confessed. “Even better!” Charlie said, raising his hands up. Harry laughed at him.

“You’re an idiot. Were you with anyone in Romania?” he asked. Charlie sobered. “There was someone in the beginning. She’s- she’s- she left me, to move to Russia,” he resigned. “You followed her, didn’t you?” Harry asked. “I did. All the way to the street outside her home. She left me a for a reason, but she could’ve explained before she fled to be with her husband.”

Harry “oh”-ed loudly. “Tough break, then?” he said. He pushed a piece of Charlie’s hair behind his ear. “A bit, yeah,” Charlie laughed. “But I found that having a love life distracts from work,” he added.

“What am I then?” Harry asked. “A friend,” Charlie shrugged, confused. “Oh,” Harry said defeatedly. “What?” Charlie asked. “I don’t know. I guess I was expecting... more. That’s it?” Harry asked.

“Yeah?” Charlie laughed. “Kind of.” Harry frowned at him. “Am I just a distraction from Fred? A little at-home side piece?” he asked.

He lifted his leg and rolled off of Charlie’s lap. “No, Harry,” Charlie said, reaching his hand out to keep Harry in place. “If I’m only a friend, we don’t need to be doing... whatever this is,” Harry spat.

“Harry, you know my life is in Romania,” Charlie said diplomatically. “I’m not asking you to give up your dragons, I’m asking you to let me be more to you,” Harry said, almost in tears. “And then what? When I have to leave, you’d have to stay here. I’m not going to ask you to leave England with me.”

Harry laughed. “What?” Charlie asked harshly. “You don’t get it, do you? There’s nothing keeping me here, Charlie! Hermione and Ron leaving is a sign for me to get off my happy ass and go to work and get a house and start a life,” Harry said. “As you should,” Charlie nodded.

“You dimwit, I don’t want to! I don’t want to get a house or have a normal life. I can’t- I can’t have a normal life!” Harry shouted. “So what do you want me to do, Harry?” Charlie asked, voice raised slightly. “I want you to let me in! Charlie, I’d move to Romania with you and live in a tiny, freezing house to lie in bed with you every night.”

Charlie thought for a moment. “So you’re saying you love me,” Charlie asked, but said it more as a statement. “Yes!” Harry said incredulously, laughing. “No, no you don’t,” Charlie said, shaking his head.

“Yes I do! Charlie, please-.”

“No, Harry. Go. Please leave. I need to be alone.”

Harry did so. He got up and left without another word.

Neither Harry nor Charlie showed up to lunch or dinner that day. When they made their way down to breakfast the next morning, neither could look the other in eye. There was a growing tension at the table.

“I’m going back to Romania in two weeks,” Charlie announced. “Oh really?” Mrs. Weasley asked, glancing at Harry. “Yeah. I got a letter this morning asking when I could be back,” he said. “So you’ve been back for 10 months after being away for seven years and that’s it? You’re done?” Molly asked.

“Molly,” Arthur warned. “No,” she said. “Just like that?” Charlie looked away from her. “I’ve given you a two weeks notice, haven’t I?” he asked. “Two weeks notice,” she laughed. “Thank you for being here with us, Charles. It was a nice break,” she said. She stood up abruptly and walked outside.

Arthur stood up and followed her.

“Look what you’ve done, you’ve gone and broke Mum,” Ron said, gesturing to the window.“I’ve done nothing of the sort!” Charlie replied angrily. “You kind of have,” George added. “Oh, shut up, you don’t know a damn thing about this,” Charlie said. “What do you mean?” George demanded.

“You’ve never cared about what I’ve done in my entire life!” Charlie said. “All we’ve cared about for the last seven years has been you!” Bill exclaimed. “Nobody’s said it, but when you’re not here... we miss you,” Ginny said. “You think I don’t miss you too? All of you, do you think I don’t miss home?” Charlie asked.

Nobody answered him. He laughed a little bit. “Seriously? Maybe I should leave sooner, then. To get out of your hair,” he said, then stormed off to his room.

Nobody said anything. They then all looked at Harry. “What did you two do?” Ron asked. “Nothing! Why would I have something to do with all of this?” Harry asked. “You’ve been buddied up since he’s been home and recently, you two have been acting like strangers,” Bill said. “So I’ve done something?” Harry asked. “Maybe you have!” Ron shouted.

“Enough!” Ginny said. “I’m tired of fighting over this. We all knew Charlie was going to go back some time. He wasn’t going to stay here forever. The least we can do is support him.” George scoffed. “All we’ve done is support him. We lose him more and more the longer he’s gone,” he said.

“I know,” Ginny said sadly. She put her hand on George’s shoulder. “Let’s put on happy faces, tell him we love him, and then we can be angry when he’s gone.” Tension fell from the Weasley boys’ shoulders. “You’re right, Ginny,” Bill said.

“I know,” she grinned. “But now we have to get mum and dad on board.”

And they did. Molly and Arthur were willing to be happy for Charlie if he was truly happy with his work, but Molly made it clear she was not happy with his choices or him at the moment.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit sad?” Hermione asked Harry. They were sat on the roof outside of Harry’s window. “What do you mean?” he asked. “That they’re all upset with Charlie for doing what he wants to do,” she clarified. Harry thought on it for a moment.

“Am I allowed to say I understand both sides?” he asked. Hermione nodded. “Because I do see both sides. Charlie deserves to do what he loves, but he could do what he loves at home. He doesn’t have to run away to be with his work.”

“Maybe he does,” Hermione said. “Where’s he going to work with dragons here? Britain’s full of muggles. Romania has lots of space for him. Maybe he’s happy he’s got space,” she said. “It’s just awful,” Harry said, leaning back to look up at the stars.

“For them or for you?” she asked him. “Hold on,” he said, then climbed in the window to grab a piece of parchment and a quill. “What are you doing?” Hermione asked, peering inside at him. “I’m going to draw the stars,” he smiled, then climbed back outside.

He did indeed draw the stars. “What’s that for?” Hermione asked. “Charlie,” he answered, then slid it back inside on his desk.

“You didn’t answer my question,” she insisted. “It’ll be hard for all of us,” he answered. “Now when’s Ron gonna propose?” Hermione laughed at him and shoved his shoulder. “Shut up,” she giggled. “I mean, you’re moving out together! Big to-do!” Harry added, trying not to snort.

Hermione grabbed her sides. “Ow! Stop it!” she gasped through tears. “I only asked if he was going to propose!” Harry defended. Their laughter died out slowly.

“Do you think he’ll propose sometime soon?” Hermione asked. “The man’s over-the-moon in love with you, ‘Mione. He’s an idiot if he doesn’t,” Harry answered. She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

For the whole two weeks until Charlie left for Romania, he only came out of his room for meals. He avoided contact with everybody in the house, including Neville and Luna who were helping Ron and Hermione pack for their move.

Harry began to look for his own home across the world. He had no true ties anywhere and could go wherever he wanted. He set his sights on the United States and a month after Ron and Hermione were officially in their new home, Harry headed to Ilvermorny.

Ilvermorny seemed like the perfect place for Harry to clear his mind of what he’d lost in England— be it love, friends, or family— and it was, for a while. He loved being a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, especially in a nonjudgmental place.

He went to the Burrow for Christmas the year after he left. Everyone was there but Charlie who had written a note explaining his absence. Molly didn’t share it.

Ron and Hermione had just gotten engaged a few weeks prior. Bill and Fleur were expecting their firstborn a few months down the line. George even had his girlfriend Angelina over, for christ’s sake. Harry and Ginny were the only ones without a date in the household.

“Seems we could’ve avoided this if we hadn’t split,” Harry said, sipping his eggnog. “If we hadn’t split, neither one of us would be in this house. We’d be too angry to face each other,” Ginny said. Harry turned to look at her. “We would’ve been good if I wanted the spotlight more,” he said.

“And if you were the least bit straight,” she replied with a smile. He laughed. “That too,” he nodded. “Seriously though, that’s not the only problem we had. We’re better off as friends,” she said. Harry thought for a moment. 

“Why haven’t you found anyone who wants to date the Holyhead Harpies’ chaser Ginny Weasley?” he asked. “I have. Dunno if she’d leave a good taste in mum’s mouth, though,” Ginny muttered, taking a big swig of her firewhiskey. “She?” Harry asked, whisper-yelling.

“Yes, she,” she replied, half-smiling. “Well damn, Ginny. You could’ve told me,” he said, placing a hand over his heart. “Ah, shove it,” she giggled, actually shoving him. “Just wish there was something I could do to tell my parents.”

“Well, you could tell them,” Harry said. She glared at him. “I know it’s not easy, but I’ve done it and I’m not even their son,” he said. “You’re right. But I want it to be something they’ve figured out before I’ve told them,” Ginny said. Harry choked on his drink.

“What was that for?” she demanded. “Sorry, got excited, Harry said, setting his drink on the counter. “Let me cut your hair! I’ll give you a bi-cut,” he said, reaching for Ginny’s head. She reached out to grab her ponytail and hide it from him. “No!”

“Why not?” he whined.

“You’re tipsy as hell and I don’t know if I trust you with this,” she mumbled. “You’re tipsy as hell too. And hey, if you hate it, I’ll brew a hair regrowth potion,” Harry said, sticking his pinky out. “Promise?” she asked. “Promise,” he answered. She accepted the pinky promise.

The two of them rushed upstairs to not be discovered by the rest of the Weasleys. They parked themselves in the hall bathroom and Ginny took down her hair. “It almost reaches my ass,” she said sadly, stroking it. “Let me at it!” Harry exclaimed, lifting his hands above his head in excitement. He rushed into his room and grabbed a pair of scissors.

“Don’t run with them!” Ginny called after him. He returned slowly and carefully and stood behind Ginny. “Sit on the toilet,” he commanded. “Be nice,” she said, swatting him but doing as told.

He ran his hands through Ginny’s hair and stopped right above her shoulder. “Here?” he asked and showed her the spot. She sighed. “I guess,” she answered. Harry grabbed that piece of hair and snipped it off immediately. He handed the chunk to Ginny who held it up mournfully.

“Oh, my beautiful locks!” she said exaggeratedly as Harry went back at her hair. He got about halfway through before Ron and Bill came to investigate their loud shenanigans from downstairs.

“Mum told us to tell you to knock it- Ginny!” Ron said, gasping at his sister’s hair. “What? Does it look bad?” she gasped, turning around. “No, it’s just- short, is all,” he said, glancing at Bill. “I’d tell you to stop but then she’d just look like an idiot,” Bill said.

Harry took one big piece and cut it off. “I should be a hairdresser. I’m going to quit Ilvermorny and be a hairdresser,” he said, then cut off another big piece. “Don’t quit your day job. Literally,” Ron said, rolling his eyes. “And why not?” Harry asked, wielding the scissors towards Ron.

“He could tell you the sky is blue and you’d tell him it’s orange,” Ginny said. “I’d rather like to talk about the clouds, thanks!” Harry said, then chopped more hair off. “Sit still!” he told Ginny, maneuvering her head back to face forward. Bill pulled Ron out of the bathroom and left the two of them alone again.

When Harry was finished, he set the scissors down and collected all of Ginny’s hair off the floor with his wand. “Look at it,” he told Ginny. She stood up and admired her hair in the mirror. Harry flushed the hair from the floor down the toilet. 

“It’s cute! Thanks, Harry!” Ginny exclaimed, turning to face him. She threw her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist. She pulled back slowly and stopped close to his face. He looked from her eyes to her lips and she did the same.

Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry softly. He pulled away abruptly. “We can’t do this, Ginny,” he said. “Why? We still have chemistry. I’m not serious with anyone-,” she said. “I still love Charlie,” he said quickly and removed his hands from her hips. She pulled back.

“I-I’m sorry,” she said, then walked out of the bathroom and found her way to her room. Harry did the same, migrating to his old bedroom to put the scissors back where they came from.

When he looked on the desk, he saw the paper from when he drew the stars for Charlie. Harry picked up the paper, examined it closely, then threw the paper back on the desk. “Shit,” he whispered to himself. He opened his window and crawled out on the rooftop.

He sat outside alone for a while, just watching the field behind the Burrow. “Mind if I join you?” Hermione asked. She was stood at the window and was already crawling through to sit next to Harry. “I guess I don’t have a choice,” he said, glancing over to her. She said nothing.

“This is just like before you went to America,” she whispered. He glanced over at her but she was still looking into the sky. “We missed you. We missed you like we miss Charlie,” she said. “I miss you, too. All of you,” he admitted.

“Come home, Harry. Teach at Hogwarts if you must. But we need to be able to see you on a whim. I need to see you on a whim. I couldn’t just show up at your office in Massachusetts when Ron proposed to me like you said he would,” she said. “You could’ve,” Harry smiled. She couldn’t resist smiling back.

“You know what I mean. It’s not the same without you here.” Harry looked back into the field. “I left to see if what Charlie was feeling away from home was something I’d like. I love what I do, but I love being home more. I don’t know how he does it,” Harry whispered. “Well, he grew up with this family. You grew into it. He had to get away from the suffocating love and you crave it,” Hermione said.

“That’s the thing, though. He told me he loves being with his family and misses them constantly,” he told her. “I guess he’s just always conflicted, then,” she shrugged. “Besides, you’re no Charlie Weasley,” she said with a smile. Harry nodded and chuckled.

There was a dip in conversation again. “I kissed Ginny,” Harry confessed. Hermione gasped. “No!” she said, covering her mouth. “Well, she kissed me, but yeah. It’s a bit of a long story,” he shrugged. “You better tell me all of it!” Hermione demanded.

The two of them sat on the roof for a few more hours. By the time Harry had fallen asleep, he could see the Christmas Day sunrise.

They were woken up by Ron a few hours later as he shook them awake to come to Christmas breakfast. Hermione got up first and headed to her and Ron’s old room to get changed. Harry simply headed downstairs in what he was wearing the day before.

The whole downstairs of the Burrow was decorated beautifully. Their tree was lit with small, yellow lights; streamers and bunting were strewn across the walls; and fake snow was falling from the ceiling. There was holly in more than one doorway, their growth charmed by George. He pulled Angelina in for kisses every chance he got.

Charlie was sat on the fireplace chatting with his dad when Harry walked into the living room. He was dressed in layers: in the very least, he had his hair down to protect his neck and a hat to cover his head; a large, heavy jacket covered his year-old ‘C’ sweater from Molly; dark wash jeans with thick gloves resting on one thigh; and dark, heavy boots. 

Harry had to catch his breath when he saw him.

“He’s here to see you,” Molly said, then turned into the kitchen. Harry followed her. “Why would he need to see me?” he asked her. “I don’t know, but he wrote in his letter he could only be here for a few hours and that he needed to talk to you,” she shrugged, then moved to grab food out of the fridge.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to talk,” he said nervously. “I don’t know what happened between you two last year, but I’m not going to let it cause any more problems in this family. Go take him outside for a walk and chat with him about whatever he needs and be over this drama!”

Harry walked into the living room sheepishly. When Charlie saw him, he stood up quickly and almost spilled his coffee. “Harry,” he said, picking up his gloves that had fallen to the ground. “Charlie,” Harry said. “Can we talk?”

Harry guided Charlie out to the field in the back of the house. “What do you need?” he asked Charlie. They kept strolling. “I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to the whole thing,” Charlie said. “Go on,” Harry nodded. 

“When you told me you loved me last year, it hurt,” Charlie began. “Great start,” Harry said sarcastically. Charlie glared at him. “Sorry!” he said, then gestured for Charlie to continue.

“When you said... what you said... it was hard to believe. Y’know, everyone I’ve loved in a romantic way has left me, not chased after me. You told me you’d come to Romania with me and that was scary. But it’s not scary anymore. Harry, I want you to be with me.”

Harry stopped in his tracks. “I have a life now, too, Charlie,” Harry said. “Quite frankly, I love it. I can’t leave it. Not even legally, I have a contract,” he said. “I wish you’d told me this when we could’ve fixed it.”

“We can’t fix it?” Charlie asked. Harry opened his mouth but couldn’t answer. “I can’t ask you to leave Romania and I can’t leave Ilvermorny,” he finally said. “Ilvermorny? That’s where you’re at now?” Charlie asked.

“Yes- not the point. I’m not going to ask you to move to Mount Greylock and I’m not moving to Romania,” Harry said resolutely. “I come here to tell you I love you and all you do is tell me why we can’t work,” Charlie frowned.

“Because we don’t! We had a chance, and now we have to get over each other because neither of us can realistically sacrifice our work. Is that better for you?” Harry exclaimed back. “You love me still,” Charlie said. “I’m not going to deny it but I’m also not going to let you kiss me and fall harder for you.”

“Harry, I can move to America if that’s what you want. If you want me, I’ll make the Earth move for you,” Charlie said softly. He moved to place a hand on Harry’s cheek but Harry shied away. “I’m not going to let you move to America just to be with me,” Harry insisted.

“God, you’re impossible. Why can’t I?” Charlie asked. “You’d be away from not only your work, which you can’t even be away from now, and your family,” Harry replied. Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I quit. Did Mum not tell you? I quit my job. I’m only here for a few hours because I have to go back to Romania to close on my house. I’m moving back home,” he said. Harry shook his head. “No. No, Charlie. Don’t give up your work,” he said.

“You haven’t even let me finish,” Charlie complained. “Well it sounded like you were done,” Harry retorted. Charlie just brushed it off. “The company I worked for, they begged me not to go. I told them I didn’t want to be in Romania anymore. They told me they have offices around the world, including England,” he said, stepping closer to Harry, “and America,” and left no space between them.

“Charlie-,” Harry whispered. “Now the question is, am I moving to America with or without you?” Charlie asked. Harry didn’t answer, he just grabbed Charlie’s face and pulled him down for a warm kiss. Charlie smiled and kissed back.

“Together. Please, together,” Harry whispered, then went back to kissing Charlie. “You’ll let me live with you at Ilvermorny?” Charlie asked, laughing. “I guess I’ll have to,” Harry said, leaning his head into Charlie’s chest.

They made their way back to the Burrow hand-in-hand.

“Oh, boys, you’ve made up,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. She kissed both of their cheeks and sent them into the living room to sit with the rest of the family.

They opened presents and drank, laughing and smiling. “This is our last Christmas not being grandparents!” Molly exclaimed, kissing Arthur chastely. “I can’t wait to meet our grandchildren,” he said. The Weasley kids all gagged but Hermione, Harry, Angelina, and Fleur all “aw”-ed at them.

“I’ve just noticed Ginny’s hair,” Hermione said, coughing. She’d choked on her drink in surprise. “Yeah, Harry cut it last night. I quite like it,” she said, smiling at Harry sadly. He smiled back and squeezed Charlie’s hand. There was a chorus of praise for her haircut before the conversation shifted.

Charlie ate lunch with them before he had to Floo back to Romania. Harry helped Mrs. Weasley clean the dishes while she prepped for dinner.

“Why didn’t you tell me everything Charlie said to you in his letter?” Harry asked. “I felt it was Charlie’s to tell. He came out to me in a letter, Harry. By owl. He felt he couldn’t say it to my face. But you’re the reason he’s leaving Romania,” she said. Harry looked at her sadly.

“I’ve always wondered what woman he would fall in love with that would tie him permanently to that goddamned country. It turns out he fell in love with a person, not a place. And that person was you. Thank you, Harry,” she said. He felt like crying. “Don’t thank me,” he said.

“Aw, don’t get choked up, you’ll make me cry,” Molly said, pulling Harry into a hug. He hugged back tightly. “My contract with Ilvermorny ends after the next year. I promise we’ll be back by then, and I’ll have a job at Hogwarts,” he rushed. “Don’t halt your career for me, Harry,” she said.

“I want to be here with you. Charlie wants to be here with you. We can stay connected easier if we move back,” he said. “If you’re going to move home, I’m not going to stop you. Just make sure you’re both happy with the decision before you do it,” she said.

Charlie returned three days later. He and Harry said goodbye and apparated back to Harry’s office at Ilvermorny.

“So this is how the Boy Who Lived spends his time,” Charlie said, eyeing up the room. Harry unlocked a small door that led to his bedroom. “Are you going to shut up and follow me or keep rambling out here?” he asked. Charlie almost ran after him.

Harry giggled as Charlie tackled him to the bed. “I’ve been waiting so long to do this,” he said, then smothered Harry in kisses. “Hold on, hold on, let me charm the door so nobody can hear us,” Harry said, then did what he said he was going to do.

“What do you plan on getting out of me, Potter?” Charlie asked teasingly. “Oh, a lot more than you expect,” Harry said, grinning. He pulled Charlie down to kiss him passionately.

An hour later, Harry curled in to Charlie’s chest. The both of them were naked and panting, but freshly cleaned thanks to the help of Charlie’s remembering of a tidying spell.

“Was it all that you hoped for?” Charlie asked. “And more,” Harry said, kissing Charlie for good measure. They fell asleep cuddled up together, warm and happy.

When term started up again, Harry went back to teaching as normal. Charlie had somehow worked his way into assistant teaching care of magical creatures which he fell in love with. Harry felt comfortable enough to ask Charlie to move back to the U.K. with him when he switched to teaching at Hogwarts. Charlie accepted happily and began to look into taking over care of magical creatures from Hagrid so that he could retire.

That next Christmas, Victoire Weasley stole the show.

Everyone loved her and her cute outfits, which were picked out by Bill, of course. Mrs. Weasley was in love with her granddaughter and carried her around everywhere to give Fleur a break. Fleur appreciated it immensely and took a nap immediately after Molly snatched her granddaughter up.

Hermione and Ron’s wedding was nearing soon and Harry was to be both Ron’s best man and Hermione’s maid of honor. He joked he was going have to wear a dress and a suit. Charlie smiled coyly like he always did and told Harry he’d “really like to see him in a dress”.

The wedding was in April and somehow accommodated everyone’s spring break. It was outside in the field at the Burrow like Fleur and Bill’s, but unlike Fluer and Bill’s, it could happen in daylight without the threat of death.

Hermione looked gorgeous in her white dress, and Ron was as ruggedly handsome as ever in his suit. Harry cried at least twice before the ceremony even began, let alone when Charlie walked him down the aisle behind Hermione and her father and then again right after he read his speech before the exchanging of the wedding bands.

The after party was a huge celebration of life and the new addition to the Weasley family. Everyone they’d ever known was there, including friends from Hogwarts, Andromeda and Teddy, even Aberforth. Ginny introduced her girlfriend Alexandra to her parents who welcomed her with open arms.

Leaving Ilvermorny later that year was bittersweet to Harry. He’d come there to get away from the reason he was now leaving— Charlie Weasley. It felt like a mixed up fairytale that he’d found love, lost it, and then found it again in the same person, but he never took it for granted.

The Hogwarts family welcomed them with open arms. Neville taught herbology, Luna taught divination, Draco taught potions, and now Harry taught DADA alongside Charlie with care of magical creatures. Minerva, Flitwick, and many of their old professors loved having them there, partly seeing how they grew up to be wonderful people, but also to show how terrible they were to their teachers when they were fourth years.

Hermione announced she was pregnant the summer after Fleur and Bill had Dominique. Her baby shower was hosted at the Burrow, something Mrs. Weasley insisted on when she found out Hermione was expecting.

Charlie and Harry were in the city picking up some things for Molly to have the shower when Charlie stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. Charlie smiled. “Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just... I’ve just figured it out,” he said. “Figured what out?” Harry asked. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Charlie said, then went down on one knee.

“Charlie? What is this?” Harry asked, voice quiet. Charlie procured a gold ring out from his pocket. “It’s exactly what you think it is. Harry James Potter, will you marry me?” Charlie asked. Harry began to tear up. He was unable to speak so he just nodded.

Charlie sprung up and wrapped his arms around Harry, then pressed a great big kiss to his lips. “Charlie, the ring,” Harry smiled through tears. “Oh,” Charlie said dumbly, sliding the ring on Harry’s finger. They laughed and kissed once more.

When the two of them got home, they realized they forgot to grab half of the things Molly and Hermione has asked for. They volunteered to go back and would’ve if Harry hadn’t mentioned the ring. Ron was tasked with gathering the rest of the supplies and left unhappily to do so while the Weasley family doted on the newly engaged couple.

Their first year engaged was a rough one from start to finish. Soon after Hermione’s baby shower, Harry became violently ill to the point where he was bedridden. Not only did Charlie nurse him back to health, but he wrote out Harry’s curriculum for the substitute teacher and taught his own class.

When Harry recovered, Charlie got sick and had to be taken care of.

Harry took a short sabbatical when Hermione had Rose, traveling all the way to St. Mungo’s to be there for her. “You couldn’t have done this if you were at Ilvermorny!” she exclaimed through contractions. “Shut up and have your baby!” Harry replied, offering his hand for her to squeeze.

Ron loved his baby just as much as he loved Hermione, if not more. She was exhausted from labor and was asleep while Ron coddled his daughter.

“She’s gorgeous, Harry,” Ron whispered to him. “She is,” Harry agreed, sending owls to Charlie and the Burrow. “Look at her. Look at my baby girl. God, she’s perfect,” Ron said, gently rubbing her cheeks with his knuckle. Harry came up behind Ron and peered down at the tiny baby in his arms. 

“Hello, Rosie, I’m your uncle Harry,” he smiled. He and Ron looked up at each other and laughed. “God, we’re old men,” Ron said. “We? I’m in my prime!” Harry said. Ron shook his head and chuckled.

“I love you, Harry. You’re the bestest friend anyone could ask for,” he said. Harry smiled. “You’re the one who saved my ass for years. You’re an amazing friend and you’re going to be a great dad,” he said. “Thanks, mate,” Ron nodded.

Harry found Charlie at their summer home in Wales that night after apparating there. “Why’ve you left early?” Harry asked, rounding up the driveway to get to the steps.“Just felt like seeing you. Also, we have a guest,” Charlie said, showing off what was in his hands.

“What is that?” Harry asked, approaching his fiancée. “More like who,” Charlie corrected, fully showing off the small child he hand wrapped in blankets. “Teddy!” Harry gasped, picking him up quickly. Teddy giggled.

“Andromeda said we could take care of him while we’re here,” Charlie smiled. Harry kisses him softly. “Oh, god, my boys,” he said, blowing a raspberry on Teddy’s hand. The six-year-old squealed in shock. “Harry!” he exclaimed, laughing.

Charlie and Harry laughed as they walked inside and shut the door.

Their summer holiday was spent spoiling Teddy and visiting the Weasleys often. Teddy loved baby Rose dearly and Hermione loved having a “little helper” taking care of her.Harry loved watching Charlie treat Teddy as his own son.

When they apparated back home, Teddy seemed exhausted. “I’ll go put him down,” Charlie said, taking the boy from Harry’s arms. “Are you sure?” Harry asked. Charlie pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’m sure. Go pour us a drink.”

When Charlie came back, his hair was down and his jacket was off. “Was he easy?” Harry asked, handing Charlie a beer. “As pie,” Charlie confirmed, pulling Harry closer to him with one hand on the base of his spine. 

They kissed briefly, then pulled apart to look at each other.

“I can’t wait to do this for the rest of my life with you,” Harry confessed. Charlie laughed. “I can’t, either. Until you, I didn’t even know that was a possibility,” he said, holding Harry close. “I was more concerned about my work than my life.”

“You still love your work,” Harry reminded him. “I do. I feel like a regular Newt Scamander,” Charlie laughed. “But I get to work with dragons and bowtruckles and you. I love you, Harry,” he said. Harry smiled up at Charlie. “I love you, too,” he whispered, kissing Charlie.

“When we’re married, I want to ask Andromeda to adopt Teddy,” Charlie said, tucking a piece of Harry’s long hair behind his ear. “You do?” Harry asked. “I do. He’s your godson, is he not? If he’s a part of your life, he’s a part of mine, and if he’s your family, he’s mine. If you think it’s a good idea, we can start asking now.”

At their wedding, Teddy was the ring bearer. Hermione spoke on Harry’s behalf and Bill spoke on Charlie’s.

“Harry Potter, when I met you, neither of us knew who we were. We were grieving for all of our friends and becoming friends ourselves. When you kissed me... I was afraid I was going to have to live without that for the rest of my life,” Charlie said. “With this ring, you become the rest of my life.”

Harry almost cried when Charlie slid the ring on his finger.

“Charlie Weasley... my dragon-loving, whole-heartedly passionate, and multi-talented best friend. You turned my world upside down in the best way possible. I’m so lucky to call you mine after all these years.” Harry placed his ring on Charlie’s finger. “And I’ll be lucky to call you mine forever.”

At the reception, Harry felt ecstatic, or like he was flying. When they danced together for the first time on the dance floor, Harry couldn’t help but smile constantly at Charlie. “What?” he demanded, but smiled back. “You’re my husband,” Harry whispered. Charlie laughed and pulled him close, then kissed him. The room erupted into cheers and wolf whistles. 

Andromeda let them take Teddy to Hogwarts for a test run year. The village that was the staff of the school all helped take care and manage Teddy. Neville taught him about sassafras root despite the non-magical properties. Luna let him play with her tarot cards and helped him make his own. Draco brewed him a laughing potion that annoyed the hell out of Charlie.

Harry loved his little family. He’d never had a good home life of his own, but now he could provide a home for his son and partner.

When he thought back on how hard it was to even survive at 18, he wondered if it was a dream. It had only been a short amount of time since then, but so much had changed. The Boy Who Lived got a job. He got married and adopted a son. Harry Potter got his happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated 🥺


End file.
